


Christmas In The Bunker

by GinaBaker1666



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Dean is a Sweetheart, Eggnog, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBaker1666/pseuds/GinaBaker1666
Summary: Dean is drinking Eggnog while his girlfriend is fighting with the Christmas lights.





	Christmas In The Bunker

Not many things made Dean Winchester laugh. Laugh until his eyes were crinkled at the corners, arms clutching at his sides, kind of laugh. But watching her stand in the center of The Bunkers library, next to the bare Christmas tree, tangled in a strand (multiple strands) of twinkling white lights had done the trick. 

“You know,” he chuckled, trying to compose himself. “If you tried to find where they start instead of just blindly attacking-“

He was cut off by a huff, a loud and exaggerated “UGH,” and her steely gaze. 

“You know,” she mocked him. “If you put the eggnog down and helped me, I wouldn’t look like a ball of white lights.”

“But you’re such a sexy ball of white lights, sweetheart.” He grinned. 

“On second thought...” she quickly untangled herself, the lights still a complete mess, and dragged them with her to where he sat; at the table, chair slightly tipped back and feet on the table. “Come here so I can strangle you with them.” 

“Now you don’t mean that.” He narrowed his eyes, playful smirk on his lips and green eyes twinkling. 

“Have I ever lied to you?” 

Dean was pensive for a moment, and before he knew it she had the lights wrapped around his shoulders and in his lap; the perfect picture of Christmas. 

“Now I’d much rather be under you than the tree on Christmas morning.” She winked. 

He hastily sat upright, the legs of the chair that had been off the floor came skidding down, the Eggnog sloshing out of the glass as he slammed it down on the table. 

“Why wait till Christmas baby, lets go now.” 

Standing, he pulled her around the waist and quickly hoisted her over his shoulder, making a hasty exit towards their room and passing a very confused Sam on the way. 

“What happened to the tree?” He shouted as they passed. 

“You do it; I’m doing something else!” She hollered back just as dean kicked the door shut. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of GinaBaker1666
> 
> © 2018 Gabrielle Magliano  
> Self Publishing  
> Ginabakerwrites@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
> An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
